What happens in Vegas
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Part three in the 'Holly series'. Holly and Reid are in Las Vegas, and decides to take care of some business. ReidOFC


AN: Okidoki, so this is part three of the 'Holly series'. This idea actually came to me after watching 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry', and I knew I had to write it down. Set between 3x18 and 3x19. Enjoy and please review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, only Holly

* * *

**What happens in Vegas…**

Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest that God can't help but smile on it – Josh Billings

* * *

Reid couldn't take his eyes off her. _She looks amazing_, he thought. His eyes travelled up from her slender legs, to the pale yellow silk of her dress, and up to her hair which fell down her back in a tumble of curls. She had a big smile on her face, and Reid could feel a smile form on his lips too. They were in Las Vegas, attending Holly's older sister's wedding.

"Oh my God,"

Holly looked at the girl she was talking to, named Louise. Louise was a friend of Holly's sister, and had been one of the bridesmaids. "What?"

"That guy is like totally staring at me," she paused. "He's hot."

Holly turned her head in the direction her friend was motioning to, and her blue eyes lit up. Reid was looking at her, a smile on his face. _Wow, even after almost 3 years he still takes my breath away, _she thought, eyeing his black suit. As she gave him a smile, he started to walk towards her.

"He's coming this way," Louise squealed and smoothed down her blonde hair.

Holly smiled and looked behind her when she felt a hand on the small of her back. "Hi honey,"

"Hey," Reid replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Louise, this is my boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid,"

Louise looked stunned at the couple in front of her. The truth was, she had been checking Reid out before the ceremony, and had planned to make her move at the reception. "I'm Louise," she managed to say, though her voice sounded pitchy. "I have to go and, uh. Bye." Red in the face with embarrassment, Louise left, leaving a puzzled Reid behind.

He looked down at his girlfriend. "What did I do?"

Holly laughed softly. "She's attracted to you, and thought that you were flirting with her."

Reid looked even more puzzled. "She' s attracted to me?"

Holly shook her head, smiling. "You're really delusional, you know that, right?" He gave her a baffled look. "You're a hottie."

Reid laughed. "No, I'm not. Morgan is, I'm not."

Now it was Holly's turn to laugh. "Yes, you are," she gave him a kiss. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Now deal with it,"

Reid chuckled; she always had a way with words. "I believe you,"

Holly laughed again, and moved up to kiss him a kiss. "Good. Now let's eat."

* * *

"God, I ate so much I must have gained 5 pounds," Holly sighed as she fell back against the bed in their hotel room.

Reid sat down at the foot of the bed and loosened his tie before turning to look at her. "You could gain 50 and it wouldn't make you less beautiful."

Holly sat up, smiling. Scooting forwards, she moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Reid's hand on her thigh. He leaned towards her and gave her a long kiss. When he put more pressure on her to lay back however, Holly pulled away, laughing. "Control your hormones, we're going down to the casino, remember?"

Reid smirked. "Well, I was thinking that we could do another kind of activity,"

Holly laughed. "Not until after. What's the point of going to Vegas if you're not gonna gamble?"

Reid had no direct answer to that question, so he simply shrugged and laughed.

"I'm gonna go get ready, does half an hour sound good to you?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, sure,"

Reid looked himself over in the mirror once more, eyeing his gray slacks, gray sweater vest and light blue shirt. Tucking back his unruly hair behind his ears, he sighed. _'I need a haircut'_.

"Okay babe, I'm ready to go," Came a voice from the bathroom door, and Reid started to turn around.

"Good, we sh...," As he laid eyes on his lover, his eyes got wide and his mouth gaped.

Holly was dressed in a dark red dress made of silk, cut low enough to show some cleavage, but high enough to still be classy. It ended an inch above her knees, accentuating her legs which were further enhanced by toeless dark red stiletto heels. Her hair was up in a half up half down do, and her smiling lips were painted red. She was devoid of jewelry except for a long pearl necklace, with matching earrings.

"You like?" she asked, slowly twirling. As she twirled, she gave Reid a good view of the back of the dress, or more like the lack of back. The dress ended on her lower back, showing off her milky white skin, and she was carrying a clutch bag in the same colour as her dress.

Reid walked up to her and have her a soft kiss, careful not to ruin her lipstick. "You look amazing,"

She gave him an appraising look. "You don't look too bad either. Shall we?"

Reid nodded, and the couple walked hand in hand out of their hotel room and to the elevator.

"So, what game are you playing tonight?" Holly asked as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"I was thinking poker, and maybe blackjack," Reid replied. "What about you? Trying your luck now that you can?" he teased, referring to the fact that she had turned 21 little over a month prior.

Holly laughed. "There's a greater chance that Hotch becomes a stand up comedian,"

Reid chuckled, and then looked up when the elevator arrived. He let her go in first, and then followed her. The only other occupants in the elevator were an elderly couple, who smiled at the younger couple. Holly pressed the right button, and then stepped back next to Reid.

Reid moved a bit closer to her, breathing in the rose scent of her shampoo. He put his hand on her shoulder, and then slowly let his hand slide down her back, until he reached felt soft fabric under his fingers. Looking at Holly through the mirrored door, he saw her face fluster. She gave a soft giggle, and then reached for his hand with her own, squeezing it tightly. Reid brought their joined hands up to his mouth, and kissed the inside of her palm.

The elevator reached the ground floor, and Reid and Holly stepped out, leaving the old couple behind.

"Remember when we were like that Charles? So young and in love,"

Her husband smiled. "We may not be as young as we once was Ruth, but I dare say that we're still very much in love."

"Now, that was degrading," Holly pouted as they entered the casino. At the entrance, she had been asked to show her I.D.

"Why is that degrading? You only turned 21 a month ago," Reid laughed. "They nearly checked me too, you know."

Holly smiled. "That makes me feel better. Now, let's go win some money."

* * *

"I'll take two," Reid said, accepted the cards, and then eyed them. His job as a profiler had made him a better poker player, he was able to see signs from the other players that other people couldn't.

Holly looked from Reid to the other players with a smile on her face. It was really amazing to see him play, watch him when he was in his element. The first time she saw him play, she had realized that he could do this for a living. Living in fancy hotels, steak dinners, fine wine, willing women. Being a high roller. But whenever she brought it up, Reid just laughed.

"All in," Reid said, unknowingly breaking Holly from her thoughts.

Holly leaned down. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back,"

Reid looked up from the game, and watched as she made her way through the casino. Maybe it was unfair of him to keep Holly at the table with him, it was almost midnight and they had done nothing else but to play poker. Right then, Reid made a decision. Letting the other players know that he was quitting the game, he gathered his winnings and stood up.

"Spencer! Why aren't you at the table?" Holly frowned when she came out from the restrooms and saw Reid standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"I realized that it was unfair of me to ask of you to stand by the table all evening, especially when you haven't been to Las Vegas before,"

Holly smiled. "Aww, you didn't have to." She gave him a quick kiss. "But now that you mentioned it; let's go see a show,"

"That was amazing!" Holly exclaimed as they walked out from a show an hour and a half later, her blue eyes twinkling.

Reid laughed. "I suppose it was,"

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Holly asked after a moments silence, and looped her arm through Reid's. He was just about to answer her when a couple walked past them, in heated argument.

"But baby, I want to get married. We're in Las Vegas, we have to get married," the women, a redhead in a short dress, complained.

Her boyfriend sighed. "But I don't want to get married, why don't you ever listen to what I want?"

The couple continued to argue as they moved along, and Holly and Reid looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

"I hope we'll never be like them," Holly laughed.

"Me too,"

They walked over to the bar, where they sat down and ordered drinks. After a few minutes in silence, Reid spoke up.

"So have you though anything about it?"

"About what?" Holly asked and took a sip of her drink.

"Getting married,"

If Holly was shocked, she hid it well. "I guess. I mean, we have been dating for almost three years now."

Reid looked at her, at the way the light reflected in her hair, the way she held her glass, and the way her eyes circled the room. Then, he took a leap of faith. "You wanna get married?"

Holly choked on her drink, started to cough and looked up at Reid through watery eyes. "Are you serious?"

Reid suddenly became very self-conscious, and looked down at his hands.

"Hey," Holly lifted up his head and looked into his eyes. Strangely, he could see traces of tears in her eyes. "Don't do that. I was taken by surprise, that's all." She paused. "Were you serious?"

Reid looked stunned at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He nodded. "Yes, I was serious."

She gave a shy smile. "I'm in if you're in,"

Reid nearly fell of his stool. "Are you saying you wanna get married?"

She shrugged, all while smiling. "Why not? I love you, you love me. I already spend more time at your apartment than at my own; I don't know where half my stuff is..." she paused. "And I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Reid felt tears prick in the corner of his eyes, but refused to give in to them. He would not cry in public. "You want me to say it?" he smiled, and Holly laughed while nodding, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Holly Caitlin Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Holly exclaimed, and threw herself in Reid's arms. A few people around them who had heard the conversation, starting to clap their hands. Reid pressed Holly against him and gave her a long kiss.

"Let's go and get married," Holly laughed, pressing her cheek against Reid's.

"I know pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister said, smiling at the young couple in front of him.

Reid grinned, then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Holly smiled against his mouth and pulled him nearer.

"I love you," she said, slightly out of breath, when they had broken off the kiss.

"I love you too," Reid said and smiled.

Before the ceremony, they had bought rings and gotten a marriage licence. The rings were alike, both thin gold bands. The only difference between Reid's ring and Holly's was that Holly's ring had a princess cut diamond in the middle. Reid had wanted to buy something more flashy, but Holly had said that she wanted a simple ring.

"You know what comes now, do you?" Holly smirked as they walked from the elevator and towards their room.

"That I do," Reid replied and backed her up against their door before kissing her. As he fumbled with the key-card Holly started to kiss his neck. Her red lipstick was long gone, the only faint traces were on Reid's lips. He finally got the door open, and the newlyweds stumbled in, high on love. The door was slammed shut behind them, clothes where fast discarded and thrown on the floor, all while still kissing.

Reid pulled away long enough to take a breath and say; "I love you Mrs. Reid,"

Holly lit up in a bright smile. "I love you too Mr. Reid," she continued to kiss him, and at the same time push him back so that he fell on the bed, her on top of him.

While they were kissing, Reid flipped them over so that he was on top, and Holly giggled when he nearly ripped their underwear off. Passion wasn't something they lacked, and it seemed to build up more and more as their relationship had escalated.

"I love you," Holly said sleepily as she lay on Reid's chest after many hours of love making.

"I love you too," Reid planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know, we seem to get better and better at this every time," Holly teased, and Reid laughed.

"Yeah, the first time wasn't nearly as good as this,"

Holly laughed, and then popped up on one elbow so that she could look at her husband. "You know what I just came to think about?"

"No, what?"

Holly gave a slightly terrified look. "We have to decide which one of us is telling Garcia that we got married without her,"

Reid looked down at his wife, he too looking slightly terrified. "Well, I'm not going to. You do it,"

"But...no fair," she whined.

"I never said it was fair,"

"Fine," she pouted, and reached up to give him a kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her neck to keep her there, but she pulled away.

"No way mister, if I'm doing this, I'm gonna do this now." She reached behind her and picked up the phone before calling the familiar number.

"Resident oracle of Quantico, speak ye who seeks knowledge,"

"Hi Penelope," Holly said, smiling slightly.

"Holly, my dear, how are you? Reid's treating you good?"

Holly hesitated and looked up at Reid. "Actually, that's why I'm calling,"

Garcia gasped. "He wasn't done anything stupid has he? Because I swear to God I'm gonna kick his skinny ass,"

Holly laughed. "No Penny, he hasn't done anything stupid. That's not the reason I'm calling. You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, understand?"

"Scout's honour," came the reply, and Holly took a deep breath before answering.

"Spencer and I've gotten married," She had to told the phone at nearly a foot's distance when Garcia squeaked.

"Oh my God! Congratulations. Why did you decide to get married, who's idea was it, how was the ceremony?"

Holly laughed at the many questions. "I don't really know why we decided on it, it was mostly Spencer's idea, and the ceremony was held in the little Chapel of the Flowers."

"This is great Holly baby, it really is,"

"Yeah," Holly said, and then let out a small giggle when Reid started ot plant small kisses on her neck. "Penny I've gotta go, but I'll see you when we get back okay?"

"Okay, have fun. Bye,"

Holly hung up the phone, and then turned to Reid. "Now, where were we?"

THE END

* * *

AN 2: If anyone's interested about how she looked at the casino, there's a link on my profile. For some reason it wouldn't upload right here


End file.
